That Stupid Law
by The-True-Slytherin-Princess
Summary: Our favorite Harry Potter gang returns for their 8th year at Hogwarts! But what's the deal with this Marriage Law business? And she got paired with who? Oh, man, looks like they'll never get a quiet, drama-free year at Hogwarts. PLOT CHANGE! See chapter 8 for details!
1. Chapter 1

**Co-written with 528ErikaMae491! If you don't like, then I'm 99.99% sure that's what that little arrow is up there for!  
>Disclaimer: Niether of us own Harry Potter or anything mentioned in this story...but I know that if I owned it Draco Malfoy would be mine. <strong>

'So this is what peace feels like.' The Gryffindor student smiled to herself. It had been a few months since the 2nd War had ended and all was well. It was time for the previous 7th year students to go back and finish their last year of schooling before going into the wizarding world on their own. There were more students than expected who returned for their 8th year, all the Gryffindors, nearly all the Slytherins, but not that many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Some had stayed home and tended to their families while others thought they were ready to face the world on their own and applied to jobs in the Ministry.

"Hi 'Mione!" A familiar voice greeted her from behind. "Hey, Ginny!" The two girls hugged in laughter.

"I can't believe you decided not to come to the Burrow this week. Did you find your parents yet?"

"Yeah," Hermione sighed. "They actually didn't want me to come back this year after what I did to them."

Silently nodding, the youngest Weasly pulled her toward Flourish & Blotts, the shop that had Harry and Ron in it. "Come on, Ron's been dying to talk to you. He's been whining about it since you left." That made Hermione smile, 'had he really been missing me that much?'

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled before they pulled her into a big hug. "Ron Harry!" she hugged them back.

"How did you two get along without me this summer eh? Did you two finish buys your school supplies yet? We can go to—"

"Um, yeah Hermione, about that—we sort of lost our school supplies list after we got it." Ron scratched the back of his neck embarrassed.

"How on earth did you do that?" the brunette placed her hands on her hips.

Shaking her head, the youngest of the Weasly Clan answered for them. "They were playing wizard's chess and forgot to take their letters off the fireplace. Mum lit it without knowing what was on top."

Sighing, Hermione handed the two boys her letter that had an attached paper of their supplies. "Here, take it. I already finished my shopping and you two haven't even started yet."

Ginny on the other hand was looking at a book on the shelf next to them. "Mione, why don't we let the boys take care of themselves? We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Sure, why not?"

"We love you Hermione." Ron started, "We honestly don't know what we would do in this world without you." Laughing, The-Boy-Who-Lived and his best friend made their way out of the store and in to another one. Something caught her eye though. That unforgettable blonde hair. That blonde hair that no one else she knew had. That blonde hair that belonged to Draco Lucius Malfoy. For a second she stared at it before he turned round. He caught her gaze from another store. For what seemed like hours, but only a few seconds in reality, they stared at each other. He was looking at her as he never did before. The Gryffindor couldn't place her finger on it, but she knew he wasn't looking at her with hate in his eyes. No, not anymore.

"Hermione! What on earth are you staring at?" Ginny followed her gaze to the blonde across the street. "Oh, you have got to be kidding. You're staring at him? The Ministry is letting a Death Eater come back to school with us? They're crazy!"

"Nothing, just Malfoy being Malfoy. Besides, he's not a true Death Eater."

"Yeah, he is 'Mione, I saw his mark when we were fighting in the war. He's on their side."

Tilting her head in question the elder girl responded. "Gin, he didn't become a Death Eater by force. He was forced. You and I both know that. We both know Malfoy wouldn't let a bloody half-blood control his life. He barely listened to Dumbledore and Snape and they were both purebloods!"

Taken aback, the younger girl raised her eyebrow. "It looks like you've given this concept a lot of thought."

Then it hit her. Had she really given Draco Malfoy that much thought? Had she thought of him so much as to easily defend him? Had she, the Gryffindor Princess, shown some type of feeling other than hate towards the Slytherin Prince? "Ginny, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that we always hated him for his father's actions. Not his."

"I guess you're right." She shrugged. "Maybe he won't be as bad as he was in the past years."

Eyeing my two best friends, Ginny gave me a sideways look and shook her head running up to hold Harry's hand.

"Malfoy, what were you so engrossed in?" Blaise Zambini followed his stare and found four Gryffindor walking out if the store across laughing. "Oh, I see you've taken notice to the She-Weasel and mudblood."

Breaking out of his staring war with the girl he snapped at his best friend. "Don't call her that! You know she's a lot smarter than you and she's ahead of me in almost all our classes."

"Whoa mate." The Italian stepped back. "Why are you so protective of her? We used to tease her until the war, remember?"

Scoffing, the blonde rolled his eyes. "Granger isn't below us. Didn't you learn anything from the war that just happened? People are still trying to rebuild their lives. People like Weasly and Granger, Blasie. Not everyone has it easy like us. Look, during the war I started to understand that it doesn't matter what 'blood' you are. Everyone came together and fought against Voldemort. With the people who died, the blood that was spilled was the same; not muddy or pure; just blood."

"Right, mate." Blaise tensely rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that comment about Granger. Didn't know you were so protective of her….."

Thankfully, aside from the involuntary cringe at the name that was never spoken for so long, Blaise seemed to listen. Shaking his head, the two picked up their previous conversation about the new Quidditch uniforms that were ordered. However, Draco couldn't seem to shake his mind away from a certain brown –haired, genius witch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! I hope you guys are ready because it's too late to take it back now! And without further ado, chapter 2! **

The four Gryffindors walked into the Leaky Cauldron to have lunch and finally catch up on their summer tales. Hermione on the other hand still had her mind on a certain Slytherin. She couldn't get the look he gave her out of her head. It was funny, she thought, you'd think more pureblood people would be more considerate after what happened.

After finally finding a table in the crowded room they began to talk. "Do you think Hogwarts will finally have a normal year?" Harry randomly brought up the subject, though he looked like he was thinking about it for a while.

"I don't know," Ginny shrugged. "With you guys back, it may even crazier than before."

"Seriously?" Ron heavily sighed, "I just want one normal, peaceful year," he whined.

"Quit it, Ronald," Hermione lightly scolded the red-headed boy, "It'll be easier than before since Harry officially defeated Voldemort."

"Yea, but we still have to deal with Malfoy and the Slytherins." Ron said disgustingly.

Ginny shot Hermione a knowing look and Hermione glared at the red-headed girl while a slight blush graced her cheeks.

"At least we won't have to deal with Snape," Harry stated. Their laughter barely lasted 5 seconds when they remembered the reason why there was no Snape at Hogwarts.

"Have you heard about Hogwarts?" They all heard an elderly couple pass by them. "I heard there are lots of new laws they're passing. They're making the children have babies!"

Ron and Harry nearly spit out their drinks when they heard this.

"Surely it's just a rumor." Ginny said as she patted her brother's back to help subside his coughing.

"Yeah, "Ron nodded "They're always spreading rubbish like that around."

"Of course it is Ron." Hermione backed up her best girlfriend. "Who in their right mind would do that to teenagers like us?"

They returned to talking about various subjects that they all could enjoy. Ron had been offered a position after he graduated to help invent a new Quidditch broom that was better than all the other designs. Harry had been offered the same, but declined to 'give himself a break.' And Ginny, well Ginny kept complaining about how whenever Luna came over she left her radish earrings and they kept stinking up her room.

"Wait- will the 8thyears, or the people returning will have a separate dorm? You guys have to right? I mean with you guys still in the old dorm, the new 1st years won't have any space to stay." Ginny told them.

"We'll see Gin." Harry shrugged at her, "It really depends on how many 1st years there are."

Ron began to snicker as the rest of the table looked at him. "You nicknamed my sister after an alcoholic drink?"

Groaning at his immaturity, Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "Honestly Ron, at least I didn't name him Won-Won." Ginny shot back with a glare. "He has some sense when it comes to naming."

Hermione laughed a bit harder at this joke. "She has got a point you know?"

Now it was Ron's turn to smile. "Whatever you say Herminnie." Her face suddenly faltered. But not exactly for the right reason.

"Get the latest Daily Prophet!" A man holding a stack of paper made his way through the room. "Updates on the Hogwarts Marriage Law!

"What!" Hermione yelled at the man. "The bloody rumors are true?"

"Of course they are love." He walked next to their table. "Here take one for free. Anything for the 'Golden Trio' and their friends."

After a while of carefully reading the paper Hermione gasped. "Well tell us woman! We need to know!"

"Alright, alright." She began.

"'New Changes' by Rita Skeeter." Ginny grimaced at the name. "Will Hogwarts loose it good standards? Or gain more? New Headmaster of the old castle, Professor McGonagall has released some new facts about the rumors. Apparently, due to the war, the population of wizarding children has dropped over 80% in the past year. The wizarding world is at its greatest down size. McGonagall, whose name will be unknown, has released the following details:

~All student ages 16-19, must participate.  
>~You will require a proper marriage at your respective wizarding school.<br>~You will find out your partner via owl or by your Headmaster.  
>~Because of the previous statement, you may receive a partner from a different house.<br>~Will have to share a dorm.  
>~ Must be able to conceive a child no later than 6 months after graduation<p>

All students will receive more news on this on arrival to Hogwarts"

For a minute there, all were quiet. They noticed the man who gave them the paper had left and so had the elderly couple the overheard talking earlier.

"What the bloody hell has the Ministry done this time?" Hermione stared at her friends in shock.

"Wait, so they're picking for us?" Harry asked, a mixture of shock and confusion on his face.

"Looks that way." Ginny answered, defeat hidden in her tone.

Meanwhile, Draco and Blaise were walking away from Gringotts and toward the very place our heroes are holding their current converstation.

"So, Blaise mate." Draco looked at his friend. "Did you hear about the new Marriage Law?"

"Yeah, my mum told me about it. She also said to choose wisely. Whatever, that means."

"Right, say we continue this conversation in the Leaky Culdron?" The blonde asked as she pulled open the doors

Busy, they observed as they entered the doors, as usual.

"Who in their right mind would do this to teenagers?" Ron whined.

Gazing across the room, she realized all the tables were filled with a rush of people. But more importantly, she noticed two familiar faces walking through the door. As if it became a habit, the two future Heads locked gazes from across the room. She lightly nodded her head toward the two empty seats next to them. 'Come sit.'

On instinct, the Slytherin Prince stayed there still looking at her. "Come on Malfoy. Sit." She talked to them across the room. "It's fine. Zabini can sit here too."

"What!" Ron whispered-screamed at her, "Have you gone mad?"

"What are you doing, mate?" Blaise also whispered to his friend. But Draco ignored him as he made his over to the Gryffindors.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded as the blonde sat next to him.

Doing the same, Draco nodded at him too. "Potter. How's the world been treating you?"

Looking as if he was in deep thought, he chuckled. "Pretty good actually."

Randomly, Blaise brought up a new subject to break the short silence. "So, did you guys hear about the new Marriage Law?"

"I heard they choose your mate for you…"Draco trailed off gazing across Hermione's direction.

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah, we discussed that…wait! What if I end up with Parkinson?"

Draco and Blaise started snickering with Hermione. "Tough luck mate." Draco shook his head. "I don't even think she knows how to spell her own name."

"Lucky she isn't attending Hogwarts this year." Ginny nodded. "I heard she had to stay home and help out her family."

As the awkwardness subsided, the group of 5 started talking. Ron on the other hand had stormed out of the place.

"Leave him," Ginny scoffed. "He's still fussing about how pure-blood societies are still prejudice. He keeps going on and on about Slytherins."

"We really are sorry you know." Draco dropped his head down. "We learned our lesson after the war."

Seeing their sincerity, Hermione nodded in approval. "It's fine. We've all learned a thing or two because of the war. You can just let it go Malfoy. No one's holding it against you."

"Right." Blaise chuckled. "Well, we have to get through one more year with you. My buddy Draco here, is your Head Boy."

"Really?" Harry smiled as he laughed. "Because, Hermione here is also Head Girl. Looks like you two will be seeing a lot of each other next three terms."

They both looked at each other before blushing. Both secretly excited by this new tidbit of information.

"Well we have to get along one way or another right?"

The 5 knew they wouldn't be best of friend but they also knew they wouldn't be the worst of friends. It was worth a shot. But they really had no idea what was coming.

**Okay, here you are! Chapter 2! As always review please!**


	3. Sneak Peek only! Sorry

**Hello all you wonderful fans! Well this is just a little sneak peak while I wait for my co-writer to finish up some business on her part. Enjoy!**

After their somewhat friendship began that day at the Leaky Cauldron Ron had been avoiding all of them. So, when they arrived at King's Cross Station it was no surprise that Ron had left all of them as soon they passed though the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way through the crowded platform toward the Hogwarts Express. Ginny and Harry tried to look around for Ron but the; surprisingly, densely packed platform made it difficult to do so. They sighed and followed Hermione toward the train hoping that their hot-headed, red-haired friend would find them. 

Once on the train the three friends found an empty compartment and quickly sat down to claim it.

"I can't believe how packed the platform was!" Ginny exclaimed as she sat down next to Harry.

"I guess a lot more students showed up than we expected," Hermione said getting up to open the door as she saw Draco and Blaise approaching. 

"Thanks Gran- Hermione." Blaise said while entering the compartment, Draco nodding his thanks as he followed. 

Blaise sat against the window opposite of Harry, who had Ginny half asleep with her head in his lap and sprawled across the rest of the bench. So that left Hermione sitting in between Blaise and Draco. 

"Soooo…." Blaise tried to start a conversation. Luckily, Harry saved him.

"Can you believe how many people were on the platform?"

"Yeah, I know!" Draco jumped into the conversation, "I wonder what's going to happen to us and all the other eighth years? Where are we going to sleep if there are so many first years?"

"Everyone just shut up!" Ginny yelled from her position, "I'm trying to sleep and I'm sure McGonagall will have it all figured out when we get there."

Everyone tried to stifle a laugh at Ginny's outburst and then settled into a comfortable silence.


	4. AN Really sorry to ask this but

**Im sorry to even ask this but my co-writer has decided to not be a part of this story anymore and I am totally stuck at the moment! So if anyone would like to help that would be amazing! Just message me please! Thanks for you continued support everyone! Again I am really sorry to ask this to you guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! I know, I know, I know, I took forever to update and you guys probably all want to throw spears at my head right about now. Well, here's the LONG awaited chapter, I just want to let you guys know that I have found a co-writer! Thank you to all who applied; however, my co-writer would like to remain anonymous and I am going to honor their wishes! So happy reading!  
><strong>

After their somewhat friendship began that day at the Leaky Cauldron Ron had been avoiding all of them. So, when they arrived at King's Cross Station it was no surprise that Ron had left all of them as soon they passed though the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way through the crowded platform toward the Hogwarts Express. Ginny and Harry tried to look around for Ron but the; surprisingly, densely packed platform made it difficult to do so. They sighed and followed Hermione toward the train hoping that their hot-headed, red-haired friend would find them. 

Once on the train the three friends found an empty compartment and quickly sat down to claim it.

"I can't believe how packed the platform was!" Ginny exclaimed as she sat down next to Harry.

"I guess a lot more students showed up than we expected," Hermione said getting up to open the door as she saw Draco and Blaise approaching. 

"Thanks Grang- Hermione." Blaise said while entering the compartment, Draco nodding his thanks as he followed. 

Blaise sat against the window opposite of Harry, who had Ginny half asleep with her head in his lap and sprawled across the rest of the bench. So that left Hermione sitting in between Blaise and Draco. 

"Soooo…." Blaise tried to start a conversation. Luckily, Harry saved him.

"Can you believe how many people were on the platform?"

"Yeah, I know!" Draco jumped into the conversation, "I wonder what's going to happen to us and all the other eighth years? Where are we going to sleep if there are so many first years?"

"Everyone just shut up!" Ginny yelled from her position, "I'm trying to sleep and I'm sure McGonagall will have it all figured out when we get there."

Everyone tried to stifle a laugh at Ginny's outburst and then settled into a comfortable silence.

Hours on the train passed and it was if the anxiety grew with every passing second. Everyone knew they would be arriving at Hogwarts soon and with that knowledge they knew they would soon be finding out who the Ministry has decided to pair them up with; all the boys silently praying that they wouldn't get paired with Pansy Parkinson.

~Line Break~

After the first years were sorted, Professor McGonagall stood in the same spot that Albus Dumbledore stood in for so many years. To all the students who have been going to Hogwarts for a couple years, everyone could tell she was a little uneasy, maybe due to nerves; or due to the pressure of being Headmistress after Dumbledore (A/N: I know, Snape was before her…but let's just go with this) even though the man ended most of his speeches with a whole bunch of nonsense words.

She cleared her throat and began to speak, "First off, I would like to welcome everyone back to another year at Hogwarts. I'm just going to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, yes even the 8th years!" She glared pointedly and the Golden Trio, "I would like to inform every one of our new Heads this year, I would like to introduce Ms. Hermione Granger from Gryffindor House, and Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin House." Cheers erupted from the Hall and the two students stood up as their name was called.

The cheers must've lasted a little longer than McGonagall wanted because she had to clear her throat several more times before starting again, "Due to past events the Ministry has implicated some new rules for Hogwarts. First, no student is allowed on the grounds past supper, unless accompanied by a teacher or permission from me. Secondly, as a reason for more house unity and less prejudice," McGonagall pointedly glanced between the Gryffindors and Slytherins, "a small committee will be created and plan some supervised events for the houses. Lastly, as I'm sure you all know, the Marriage Law has been put into action and everyone who the laws apply to will receive their match in the first class tomorrow; however I would like all the 8th years to stay after the feast to discuss living arrangements and other business. Now I would like to tell you to enjoy the feast and have a fabulous year at Hogwarts." Some clapped, other cheered, but mostly everyone just started eating the eye-popping feast the appeared before their eyes.

**I know that it's not much past the sneak peek; but I just had to type an outline for a 40 page AP Chem chapter and my brain is tapped out. So read and review and hopefully I will update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, well here you guys go another wonderful chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

The feast ended all too soon for the 8th years and as everyone filled out of the Great Hall they all condensed to one table. As Hermione looked around she observed that less people have come back than everyone had mentioned. She heard that half the Slytherins, nearly all the Gryffindors, and most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had returned for this year. From Hufflepuff she saw Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch. There were no Ravenclaws, and from Gryffindor there was Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Harry, herself and she finally spotted Ron who was sitting a little too close to Lavender. She looked up as the Slytherins strode toward the table and saw Draco, Blaise, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass.

Everyone was shocked when they watched Draco and Blaise walk toward her and Harry and sit down across from them. People were staring and were all wondering the same thing, 'When did they become friends?' Even though all four of them were extremely aware that everyone was staring at them they knew better than to pay any mind to them.

Just as Draco opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by their Headmistress.

"Well, first off I would like to commend you all for returning to Hogwarts." She started as she walked down the steps not needing to stand at the podium due to the little amount of students in front of her. "Now I know that this has been a topic of conversation among many of you but I am here to announce where you all will be staying. I am sure that you all are aware of the prefect dormitories in this castle and so that is where you all will be staying. They have divided into boys and girls and not by houses! So I ask that you all follow the example set forth by Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini and please act respectfully toward one another and please don't make me regret my decision. All your stuff has been brought up and placed on your beds, as per usual.

"Now, I remind that all the rules of Hogwarts still apply to all of you, those of you on your house Quidditch team have the ability to remain on the team following the usual try-outs, if you were captain you still are captain and must choose one for next year, keep in mind it must be a current 6th year or lower." This announcement received a cheer from certain people and McGonagall had to suppress a smile before continuing. "Now I am also going to remind you that you still must listen to the two Heads and before you leave here I am going to call you up and will receive an envelope with the name on your chosen partner. These partners are chosen for you by the Ministry and are non-optional."

As she called people up they left the hall and headed toward their new dorms.

"Harry Potter." Harry walked up to the professor and received the envelope, instead of leaving he sat down and decided to wait for his friends. He opened the envelope and, hoping to get Ginny's name, slowly looked down. 'Daphne Greengrass' was scrawled across the paper; he frowned slightly and looked up the girl just in time to see her staring down at his name on her paper. He looked away and placed his head on the table.

"Blaise Zabini" Blaise walked up to receive his envelope and sat down across from Harry. He slowly opened the envelope and looked down. 'Ginevra Weasley' was written on his paper. He quickly glanced at Harry and became extremely nervous about future events that were sure to occur.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco sauntered up to McGonagall and was handed his envelope. He opened it and peeked at the name, 'Hermione Granger'. He gulped and blushed as he watched Hermione walk up to receive her envelope with his name in it.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione slowly walked up to the headmistress and received her envelope. Her friends stood up and just as she was about to open the envelope, McGonagall spoke again.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini, you two may go to the dormitory. I must speak with Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy for a minute."

Harry and Blaise nodded and bid goodbye to the two heads, they heard Blaise say that he needed to talk to Harry. Draco glanced at Hermione and saw that she still hadn't opened her envelope. He looked up at McGonagall and waited for what she had to tell them.

"Well, I am sorry to inform you that you will not be in the prefect dormitories with your classmates," confusion etched across both of their faces, "you will be staying in the heads dormitories. Your stuff is already up there and I trust that you both have read about your duties in the letter I sent you this summer." They both nodded and she let them depart for their rooms.

As they were walking down the hallway Draco noticed that Hermione still hadn't opened her envelope; and quite frankly it was killing him that she hadn't.

Finally Draco stopped in the corridor just outside the Heads dormitories, "You haven't opened your envelope yet."

"Oh," Hermione replied looking down at the letter that concealed her fate in it, "I guess I forgot about it when McGonagall talked to us." She began to open the letter Draco was very, very nervous.

She looked at the name and then back up at him, "It says your name."

Draco nodded and held his paper, "Mine says your name."

They stared at each other and each tried to contemplate what was going next, what to say to each other, and how this was going to play out for them; being the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hermione opened her mouth…

**Cliffie! Well that was a particularly long chapter, and a mighty good one at that if I do say so myself. Well, there you have it, I will try to update relatively soon…hopefully. I'm not one to beg for reviews but they really do make my day.  
>Just so you know, I am usually a HarryGinny fan; but for the future of my story they had to break up. I am also not particularly and Lavender/Ron; but again the story had to work with it. I am however a huge Dramione fan...fun fact!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hermione opened her mouth; but, was swiftly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They looked at each other in surprise, and then looked for the source of the noise.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione looked at the portrait of their previous headmaster as the entrance of the Head's Dorm.

"Good evening, you two" The portrait greeted them. "I must say that when I found that you two were Head boy and girl I was not surprised in the least! You both have always been the top of your classes and have done more than your fair share of rule breaking." His eyes twinkled just like they always did and Draco and Hermione both looked away sheepishly.

"Well," the old professor continued, "It's getting late you two better be off to bed. Professor McGonagall wants to have a little meeting with the two of you in her office after breakfast tomorrow morning. Good night." And with that he swung open revealing their new home.

Draco gestured for Hermione to go first and she entered the common room. Hermione looked around and saw that there was a small kitchen; with an oven, fridge, and a small table with four chairs, the kitchen lead the small common room with one large couch and two squishy armchairs in front of a large fireplace. There was a flight of stairs that led to a small balcony with two doors leading to their bedrooms.

"Wow," Draco said as he walked in behind Hermione. "let's go find out rooms."

They walked up the stairs and opened the first door. The room was decorated in red and gold. The Gryffindor room.

"God I hope this is your room!" Draco exclaimed as he looked in the room.

"Well duh!" Hermione pushed past him and saw all her stuff was…not in the room. Instead of her initials on the trunk she saw the initials, D.L.M. This is Draco's room. "Ummm Draco…this is your room."

"What?" Draco stepped into the room and saw all his stuff. "So that means your room is decorated with Slytherin colors."

Hermione's eyes grew wideand she rushed out of the room and threw open the door. Sure enough, her room was green and silver. "Can't we just switch rooms?" Draco asked as he walked into her room.

"I'm not sure. We can ask McGonagall at the meeting tomorrow."

"So," Draco started, "what were you going to say before Dumbledore interrupted us?"

Hermione blushed and looked down, "Well I was going to suggest that we just focus on our friendship first."

Draco nodded and looked slightly disappointed, "Sounds like a plan. Good night Hermione."

He walked into his room and closed the door. Hermione looked at it for a second before retreating into her own room. They both wondered how they were going to make it through this, but for the moment all they could really think about was sleep and what McGonagall had to tell them at their meeting tomorrow.

The next morning Hermione woke up first and headed to her bathroom to take a shower. All she could think about was the look on Draco's face when she suggested they just be friends. She shook her head as she stepped out of the shower and decided that she couldn't focus on it forever.

"SHIT!"

Hermione's head snapped up at the noise and she shrieked as she saw Draco up against the door with a hand over his eyes and his face as red as Ron's hair. She grabbed her towel and quickly covered herself up.

"What the hell, Draco!?"

"Sorry, Sorry!" Draco said quickly with his hand still over his eyes.

"You can open your eyes now," Hermione said making sure the towel was securely around her, "and it's my fault. I didn't realize the bathrooms were joined and I should've told you I was in here."

Draco uncovered his eyes and started his morning routine, "I heard the water turn off and just walked in; it's my fault too."

Hermione nodded and started to fix her hair, using magic to dry it and style it into a chic bun. She brushed her teeth and left to get into her robes. Draco finished brushing his teeth and decided to leave his hair hanging in his face (A/N: think back to 3rd movie Draco). He was already dressed in his robes and went downstairs into the common room to wait for Hermione.

While Draco was waiting the portrait suddenly opened and Blaise came rushing in.

"I have a huge problem!"

"What's wrong, Blaise?"

"My partner chosen for me," Blaise stated slightly out of breath from his run over here, "is Ginny."

Draco's eyes widened as he realized what this meant for Blaise's friendship with Harry, "Mate, you have to talk to him."

"I did."

"And?"

"He's not exactly happy about it."

"Who's not happy about what?" Hermione asked as she walked down the stairs, "What's up, Blaise?"

"I got paired with Ginny for the Marriage Law, and Harry isn't very happy about it."

"Well of course he's not," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "Who did he get paired with?"

"Daphne Greengrass."

Hermione smirked, "Have they ever even talked before?"

"Nope," Draco responded.

Hermione shook her head, "Let's just go down to breakfast."

As they walked out of the dorm and toward the Great Hall Blaise suddenly remembered something, "You guys did not help my problem!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny will get her envelope today during first class and she will see your name on it. Just let things play out. Harry might've already broken up with up her; but he would never tell her who her partner was."

Blaise simply nodded as they entered the Hall for breakfast. They noticed that the eighth years sat somewhat together at the end of the Gryffindor table. They made their way toward them and sat with Harry. Hermione sat next to him while Draco and Blaise sat across from them.

"Hey guys," Harry said his mouth semi full of bacon.

"Morning," Draco said as he pilled food onto his plate.

Harry swallowed his food, "Who did you guys get paired with?"

Hermione and Draco suddenly found the table very interesting.

Blaise looked from Draco to Hermione and back then his eyes widened, "No freaking way!"

Harry came to realize what he meant, "Did all the Gryffindors get paired with Slytherins?"

"No," Blaise shook his head, "I heard Ron and Lavender got paired up together."

"Of course they did." Hermione simply stated.

They continued to chat about who got paired with whom and what they were expecting this year. Once breakfast was over Draco and Hermione made their way to McGonagall's office.

"Do you have any idea what she wants to talk to us about?" Draco asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"No idea," Hermione responded just before she knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

They entered and she motioned for them to take a seat.

"I was hoping Dumbledore remembered to tell you; even as a portrait he can be very forgetful. Now I am sure you are wondering what I wanted to talk to you about this morning."

They both nodded and waited for her to continue.

"As you can recall I mentioned last night that there is going to be a small council in charge of events for house unity; well, you two are going to be the head of that council. Also, due to the lack of room at the castle one couple will have to share the Head dorm with you. So I am going to give you the choice and you can tell me tomorrow who-"

"Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley," Hermione answered her without even thinking. McGonagall looked at Draco who nodded eagerly.

"Well then Mr. Zabini and Ms. Weasley will be staying with you. Are they any questions you have before I dismiss you?"

"Well, our stuff seemed to be brought to the wrong rooms," Draco started, "mine to the Gryffindor room and Hermione's to the Slytherin room. Is it okay if we just switch?"

"If it would make you more comfortable then yes you guys can switch. Is that all?"

They nodded and the Headmistress dismissed them so they would not be late to their first class.

**Well here is the LONG awaited next chapter. But I can promise that since it is summer and my co-writer is back from her family vacation updates will be happening more frequently! Please review, we both feel that this chapter is not the strongest but would like to know what you guys think!**


	8. Another Author's Note sorry!

**Ok, well, I must be the worst person in the world. One, I feel like a terrible author for promising updates and not delivering; because I know how frustrating that is for readers I want to apologize to all of you. Two, my new co-author also went AWOL; so now I am a single author and this story is going to kind of take on a whole new role. Mainly because I'm tired of trying to come up with all these drama plots! I love reading it and hate writing it. **

**Things you can expect in this story will be the following: **

**-Marriage Law is still in effect**

**-Muggle products working at Hogwarts**

**-Main group: Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Hermione **

**-Discovery of Hermione's family (surprises for everyone!) by this I mean what Harry, Blaise, Ginny, and Draco discover about Hermione's family; not some Hermione secretly a pureblood story **

**-Discovery of the fact that the muggle world knows about the Harry Potter world**

**-The watching of AVPM, AVPS, and AVPSY (for those of you who don't know Starkid, that stands for A Very Potter Musical, A Very Potter Sequel, and A Very Potter Senior Year; now go watch Starkid!) **

**-The joys of Pottermore! (My name is BronzeFirebolt101; friend me!)**

**Well there you go! That's what's happening in the story! So I will update as soon as possible! I know this story but now seems like one of those weird parody story with no plot; But, picture it with the Marriage Law. It'll be good I promise! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I finally have an update ready! I'm writing this instead of doing my math homework…which is a problem so yeah; but here you go with the chapter! **

"Hermione!"

Hermione cringed as she heard the shriek echo throughout the Head's dorm and immediately knew where it came from; "I'm in here!" she screamed back.

The door burst open and a very upset and confused looking Ginny came through the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said, worry etched across herface, as she sat down on her bed.

"I got matched with Blaise!" Ginny threw herself head first next to Hermione; her face landing in a pillow.

"And?"

"I don't know; Harry broke up with me last night and I knew we didn't get paired together, but I just didn't expect it to happen so fast; nor did I expect to be paired with Blaise," Ginny explained; her face still in the pillow.

"Do you want to know who I got paired with?"

"Yes!" Ginny shot up with a huge smile on her face.

Hermione laughed at her friend's reaction, "I got paired with Draco."

"No way! And you two are Head's together! This is so perfect! I can't wait for the wedding; can I be your maid of honor?"

"Whoa! Calm down; I told him we should work on our friendship first." Hermione said looking down.

Ginny noticed this and took on a more serious tone; "Is that what you want?"

"It's the right thing to do!"

"But is it what you want?"

"Yes…no…I don't know anymore!"

"Well you need to figure that out; then you need to tell me, and then you can tell Draco." Ginny smiled and put her arm around Hermione.

Hermione laughed, "Oh, I forgot to tell you; you and Blaise get to live with me and Draco here."

Ginny pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug and knocked both of them off the bed and they landed with a thud on the floor, "OWWW!" they both cried out in pain.

"What is going on in here?" They heard the voice before seeing Draco and Blaise walk to other side of the bed and see the girls on the floor.

"You know what; part of me doesn't want to know," Blaise stated as he eyed the girls suspiciously.

"Shut up!" Hermione told him as she and Ginny got up and dusted themselves off.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked; trying very hard not to laugh.

"Just peachy," Ginny answered dryly while rubbing her back.

"Hermione, we have to plan some event thing for inter-house cooperation or something like that," Draco said as he and Blaise walked out of the room.

"I know," Hermione said as she Ginny followed them.

The teens all settled in the common room and then Harry came through the door.

"So this is where all my friends hide from me."

Blaise sighed, "Damn! Guys he found us! Next time I pick the hiding spot; Draco picks the worst ones!"

Harry threw a pillow at his face and everyone else just laughed at him.

"Ok, seriously what are we going to do for our first event?" Hermione asked while pulling out a quill and some parchment to write the ideas down.

"A dance!"

"A feast!"

"Throwing pies at teachers!" Everyone stare at Harry after he shouted out that option.

Harry looked back at all of them, "Like there isn't at least one teacher you want to pie in the face!"

Hermione laughed at him and said, "I think we should go with a dance for the first one,"

"Yeah," Everyone agreed.

"I think we should play muggle music. It'll be a nice change for a lot of people," Ginny stated.

"One problem," Draco interjected, "How are we going to get it to work? Muggle things don't work at Hogwarts."

"I'm sure we can work something out with McGonagall." Hermione looked at him.

"Ok, well you two can deal with that one; I'm hungry," Blaise said getting up, "Time to visit the kitchens!"

The girls shook their heads while the guys laughed but got up to follow him anyways.

**LATER THAT DAY IN MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE**

"So you have decided what the first event will be?"

Hermione nodded and Draco said, "Yes, we decided it will be a dance."

"Excellent, now what will the entertainment be?"

"That's the problem." Draco stated.

"We would like to play muggle music but we know that muggle products can't work at Hogwarts." Hermione explained to the Headmistress.

"You are correct," McGonagall agreed, "However, I think we may be able to make an exception. Last I heard the Ministry was considering lifting that ban as it might give more tolerance to muggles and muggle-borns; maybe I can convince them to lift that ban a little early." McGonagall finished with a wink at both of them.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione smiled at her.

"Now on to business," McGonagall got serious, "The dance must be chaperoned, and the music depends on the ages of students attending as 1st years listen to different music than 7th; or in your case 8th, years do. Also, the dance needs to end before midnight and cannot be during exam times."

They both nodded and left to plan the dance with Ginny, Blaise and Harry.

Hermione walked out of the office and twirled around in the corridor, "Yes!"

"What are so happy about?" Draco asked as he watched her in amusement.

"We get to use muggle technology at Hogwarts! I'll have to ask my parents to send me my laptop, phone, iPod..."

"Your what, what, and what?" Draco gave her a confused look.

Hermione giggled at his expression, "Come on, I have loads to teach you about muggle technology."

Draco couldn't help but smile because she had grabbed his hand and was now pulling him toward their dorm to teach him about muggle things. And for some reason, he couldn't wait.

**Well there you go the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it; wasn't the little moment at the end cute? Sorry, I had to throw it in there. So let me know what you think in the comments; I love reading those! **


End file.
